1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable terminal, and to a method and system to overcome a spatial limitation of an idle screen of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Background
In recent years, portable terminals have been developed to serve as multimedia is devices that can provide a variety of functions, such as, for example, an electronic note function, gaming functions, and a schedule management function. To use a variety of additional functions, portable terminals may be equipped with user interfaces.
A touch screen is an example of a user interface that can allow a portable terminal user to conveniently use various functions. A touch screen may refer to a display device having a panel that may be touched with the user's finger or a touch pen, and may output a signal corresponding to the tapped portion. For example, if the portable terminal is equipped with a touch screen and the user taps a portion on the touch screen, the portable terminal may recognize the tapped portion and may execute a command corresponding to the tapped portion.
Touch screens may be configured in various ways, such as, for example, being a pressure detection type, an electrostatic type, and/or an infrared light detection type of touch screen. The pressure detection type of touch screen may respond to a pressure applied to the touch screen. The electrostatic type of touch screen may identify a tapped portion by detecting a loss of charge. The infrared light detection type of touch screen may identify a tapped portion by detecting when infrared light is blocked.
Portable terminals may conventionally be relatively small in size, and thus their display screen may be small. An idle screen is a display screen in a portable terminal and may also be small. Conventional portable terminals are disadvantages in that a variety of contents may not be configured or displayed on the idle screen.
Therefore, a method is needed to allow a variety of contents to be configured on the idle screen of the portable terminal. A user interface is also required to freely edit and arrange the contents on the idle screen of the portable terminal, according to user preference.